That Dream Again
by KitsuneFox376
Summary: Kuroko has some new feelings for Kagami, and when he gets confused between a dream and what is actually happening, you know, some more interesting stuff happens :3. Boy x Boy, just some cutesy things, rated T just to be safe.


KagaKuro fic ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke….yeah, that's it. If i did it would be a very open yaoi :3.

Annnnd that's it, enjoy the story!

 _~Kuroko POV~_

 _All I felt were the soft lips pressed against the curve of my neck. My sight was obstructed by the unknown and my senses were heightened. Rough fingertips traced my spine as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. The lips moved from my neck to my jawline and gave a rough suck, eliciting a small moan that I wasn't aware I could produce. He craned his neck and I felt his warm breath against my ear. He gave a little nip and I shivered as he began to speak, blowing the warm air onto the side of my face and neck…._

~Normal POV~

"-roko..Kuroko!"

Round baby blue eyes snapped open to the yelling of his own name, the light temporarily blinding him. He quickly scanned his surroundings and determined he was sitting in his classroom.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

He looked up into annoyed fiery red eyes and blinked once.

"Oh, good morning Kagami-kun, what were you saying?"

"Tch. You've been asleep for the past hour, you completely missed last period." The taller boy sighed and leaned backwards until he was hanging over the back of his chair facing Kuroko, his eyes closed.

Said blue haired boy merely watched Kagami fall backwards and observed the way his hair flopped and settled into a spiked upside down mountain. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Kuroko reached his hand out and intertwined it into the multi shaded hair in front of him. Kagami peaked one red eye open and looked into the ones in front of him.

"Havin' fun there?"

"Yes..Kagami-kun's hair is especially soft today," he brushed his fingers through the locks once more before his hand retreated.

Narrow eyes watched the hand disappear, then he pulled himself into a rightful sitting position and rose to his feet. After he placed his bag over his shoulder, the redhead turned around and held out an inviting hand for his shadow. Kuroko didn't hesitate to accept the gesture, he then pulled himself up, retrieved his bag, and they walked out of the classroom in comfortable silence.

Their legs moved backwards and forwards in sync, neither one wanting to break the soothing atmosphere as they walked down the sidewalk. Kuroko's mind drifted to the "interesting" dream he was having back in the classroom. He had pondered the thought for a while, but the fact that he might have special feelings towards his light had never expressed itself in such a lewd way before. He had never felt this particular... _desire_ for anyone before, and the inexperienced boy wasn't quite sure what to do about it now. Though he hadn't known him for long, Kagami became a very important part of not only Kuroko's basketball life, but his personal life as well.

Lost in thought, in was a shock when the shorter boys face and chest collided with something much larger and hard.

"Umph-!" Kagami turned around and looked down at him.

"Ah, sorry. Are you okay? You seem kinda distracted today,"

Kuroko lightly rubbed his nose and looked up to reply to his tall friend.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was not paying very much attention. I'm okay," He'd kept his normal voice and expressionless composure, except for one thing…

"Hey are you getting sick? Your face is really red, have you got a fever?" Kagami raised his hand and touched the blue haired boys forehead, looking intently at him.

Kuroko averted his eyes and chose instead to look to the ground.

"U-um, I am fine, I promise.." He gently brushed the hand away and pushed past his curious partner, picking up a slightly faster pace than before.

Kagami raised a split eyebrow and jogged slightly to catch up before copying the rapid pace. He watched the shorter male out of the corner of his eye, and saw how both of his hands grasped the strap of his one shouldered school bag and his eyes still remained focused on the floor, the pink tint still visible on his pale cheeks.

"So...Do you wanna come back to my place? I can cook something and then we can watch tonight's game, if you want," the redhead suggested.

Kuroko visibly tensed and his fading blush reappeared.

"I- um… O-okay.." He mentally scolded himself for losing his composure so easily and acting completely out of character. Stuttering wasn't a word in Kuroko Tetsuya's verbal dictionary until that moment.

The buzzer indicating the end of the basketball game rang through the silent apartment. Kagami stretched as he got up from the couch and collected the now empty dished. when walking back from the kitchen he noticed that his blue haired companion had fallen asleep and was now softly snoring with his head resting against the arm of the couch. The tall boy let a small smile grace his featured as he walked as quietly as he could to where the other boy lay.

He had noticed Kuroko's changing behavior towards himself, and had probably realized before him, that he had developed feelings for the redhead. Kagami had no problem with this, in fact it was quite safe to say he felt the same towards Kuroko, but he didn't want to scare off his shadow or ruin what they had. Though today he was quite certain his suspicions had been confirmed, Kuroko's blushes and cute stutters were enough to reassure him.

Kagami placed his large hand on top of the soft blue hair, he then leaned down to kiss the short locks. Matching blue eyes fluttered open and stared into the warm eyes before him. The initial response was not one Kagami had expected, the soft accepting sigh of 'again?' was a surprise.

"Screw it,"

"Eh?"

Small arms reached up to pull Kagami down into a warm embrace, and lips met other soft lips in a short kiss. After mere seconds, they broke apart and Kuroko was met with the expression of a slightly startled Kagami Taiga. Then a thought occurred to him. He could see Kagami. As in, his sight was available for him to use, unlike any other dream like this he has had before. Then, another thought occurred to him, this one even more frightening. This was not a dream. And Kuroko Tetsuya had just pulled his close friend and basketball partner, Kagami Taiga, into a kiss, his first kiss to be exact.

"I-you..uh-I AM SORRY!"

Kuroko jumped to his feet, knocking the redhead off of the couch in the process. He bowed his head low in an apologetic manner, but was met with a light headed sensation from standing up too quickly.

In an attempt to stabilize himself, he blindly stretched out his arms and grasped the nearest object, though not in time, because before he could register what was happening, all he could feel was his body colliding with that of his partner who was still lying on the couch. Kagami tried to reach out and catch his falling teammate, but overreached and felt himself tumble off of the couch with little Kuroko helplessly riding out the fall in his arms.

After trying to make sense of whose body part was whose, the smaller male finally made sense of his predicament. Kagami had one arm securely wrapped around his waist, and the other pushing his head softly against his shoulder while his legs were spread just enough to comfortably fit Kuroko inbetween them.

The heat returned to Kuroko's face, and he was afraid he might actually pass out this time. He tightened his grip on Kagami's shirt, which he had just realized he was holding, and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Kagami-kun...I am so sorry.. I-" before he could finish his apology, he was met with the returned feeling of lips against his.

It was a short, sweet kiss, no longer than two or three seconds. When they broke apart, Kuroko opened his eyes and was met with the familiar smirk of his teammate and bright red eyes before his lips were stolen again, this time much more aggressively.

Kagami set the pace, and they moved their lips in sync, before the redhead licked the others bottom lip, silently asking permission. And Kuroko would've granted permission too, if only he knew what the heck the gesture meant. Kagami abandoned the idea of asking, and just decided to take. He forced his tongue in between the soft lips and was given a small squeak in response. The taller male's tongue coaxed the shy boy's out to play, and they were soon caught in a messy and inexperienced dance.

"Nnn.." Kuroko moaned into the deep kiss.

Kagami removed the hand that was holding onto the back of Kuroko's head and slid it down the smaller boy's side stopping at the hem of his white t-shirt. Just as he was about to slip his hand underneath, he felt a smaller hand grip his wrist, halting his movements.

The blue haired boy reluctantly broke their kiss, and gasped a couple of times before even attempting to speak.

"K-Kagami-kun, what..are you doing?"

Kagami gave a hearty laugh at the timid question.

"What does it look like I'm doing, huh? I'm ravishing you…" punctuated with a kiss.

The redhead relished in the embarrassed expression he received, and again attempted to sneak his hand underneath the other's shirt.

"Wait! I mean..why are you doing this?" Kagami sighed and leaned back, resting his head on the carpeted floor.

"Why do you think? I like you Kuroko. And I know you feel the same about me. Don't you think I've noticed the way you act around me? Even i'm not that ignorant," Kagami didn't give the boy on top of him a chance to respond, as his hand _finally_ made it's way up the other boy's shirt.

The smaller boy shivered at the feeling of the cool hand on his warmed skin, but didn't resist it. Kagami switched it up and instead pressed his heated lips against a pale neck, he kissed and licked for a while, then gave a long suck. Kuroko let a moan slip from his mouth and then bit down on his bottom lip to prevent others from following.

"No, let them out, I want to hear you.." Kagami whispered against the now wet skin of Kuroko's neck.

Ignoring the demand, the smaller male kept his hold on his bottom lip, until the redhead reached up to grasp the baby blue locks of hair and tug slightly, pulling his head backwards and giving him better access to the soft neck. Kuroko let out a sudden gasp followed by quiet moans that he could no longer hold.

Kagami took this moment of weakness to reverse their positions, putting himself on top. He straddled the slim hips and rested his elbows on either side of Kuroko's head. He also took this opportunity to sit on his knees and quickly slip his shirt off of his muscled torso before descending back onto Kuroko, this time capturing his lips.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, slow down..please,"

His plea went unnoticed as Kagami gripped both sides of the hem of his shirt and slipped it over the blue haired boys head, only breaking the kiss for a second as he tossed the shirt into an unknown area of the living room.

Kagami's right hand moved down to the button on Kuroko's jeans as his left hand traced random patterns on the exposed skin of the pale chest. His movements were cut short as he felt the tight grip of small hands on both of his shoulders, struggling to push him away. He looked down at Kuroko, confused as to why he halted.

"Kagami-kun, I said wait, please! I-i'm not ready for this yet. I do like you, I cannot deny that, however, this is...my first time being with someone like this, and I am..overwhelmed,"

Kagami gave a slight frown to this, but understood how the pale boy felt. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Kuroko, I shouldn't have gone this far with you already. We...can stop now, if you want to," Kuroko noticed the slight disappointment in his voice that he could not hide, and gave a small smile.

"Kagami-kun really is like a child. So impatient and cute," he kissed the redhead's nose.

"So, can I..continue? Only if you're comfortable with it, that is," a fearful look crossed Kuroko's features but,

"Yes, I suppose," a smirk, "as long as you don't get too out of control, okay?"

The smile he was granted with rivaled that of a child who was just told he could stay up an hour later than normal.

The blue haired boy chuckled.

"Bakagami," and he pulled his new lover into a loving embrace and one of many more kisses to come.

Sooooo that's it. I haven't written in an UBER long time and im sorry for that :3. I actually expected to make the ending more...smutty xD but it just didn't happen. I liked the cute ending too much to change it into something dirty ;), but I promise ill make a KagaKuro fic that's rated M just for you special little pervs out there!


End file.
